Talk:Blackburn University
You are not respecting the Noble University Pierlot McCrooke 08:58, 23 July 2008 (UTC) :Yes we are. It's in total agreement with Yuri Medvedev and the group is still named the Noble Educational Corporation. This is what we call progress. Question on policy private education Are I also able in starting own scools? Or can this not with the law? Jamal Hustróva 10:43, 24 July 2008 (UTC) :That is perfectly possible Anyone has the right to start up schools of all levels. 17:02, 26 July 2008 (UTC) ::I would be very pleased if I could start up a school in the town of Cléowe Candidacy I would like to be a candidate to become this University's new Chancellor (Rector) or Vice Rector. I have earned a Master of Arts at an American university and have some academic experience on my curriculum vitae. I have a deep-rooted interest in education and liberal arts, and would like to revive some departments of this university in order to raise the educational level in this nation. Sincerely, Percival E. Galahad 10:17, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :I don't know whether there is a standard procedure for this one, but I support you. 10:19, December 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Well uhm, Medve. It is yours after all. So I guess you decide. What would you like to be, Percy, rector or deputy? 10:21, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :::I believe I'm not in the position to ask anything. What I would prefer is to have some authority over the way courses are offered, which programs there are, and what they cost to the students. Percival E. Galahad 10:24, December 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::Why don't you become deputy for now - this is an official appointment - and we see about 'promotion' afterwards? I'm sure we can flip positions when you're doing the revival work. 10:26, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::Thanks, Yuri! I really appreciate this. I'll start by working out some reforms on paper and I will inform you about them when they're ready to implement. Percival E. Galahad 10:28, December 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I'm busy so if you have time to implement necessary changes I'm more than happy to give you the chance. I have to take up my responsibility in some way. 10:34, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Replacement of Rector I will replace Mr. Medvedev as Rector. Is anyone interested in being Vice Rector? -- 23:55, January 2, 2012 (UTC) I prefer Mr. Medvedev. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:01, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :He's inactive. -- 00:02, January 3, 2012 (UTC) ::This is why i think PL isn't the best choice. It's been awhile and you need to learn you can't just go around making random shit up. Like just saying "I am the rector". Okay how can you do everything in Lovia you just can't. Medvedev and Neyt founded this college and it's gonna be kept that way until he says so. Marcus/Michael Villanova 00:17, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :::I don't care about your crud. Honestly, I don't like your idea and that's not me. -- 00:29, January 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::You do need to care about it. Saying otherwise is just real immature. Marcus/Michael Villanova 00:48, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :::::How 'bout you guys ask Yuri first? He might even agree with you, Jeff, and allow you to become the rector. Or stay. Or appoint someone else. It's better to ask him directly then to go behind his back and just do whatever it is that pops into your head. The glorious First Consul of Rome 10:37, January 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::::You do know that just because Jeff is a member of PL, that he does not necessarily "represent" us as a whole, right? And Jeff, this isn't the first time I've recommended you don't just "do things", as an editor. I know that we lack on administration here, but on any other wiki people would probably react much more harshly. It's seems like you want to stir up a fight Medvedev. He chose this job, and he's perfectly capable or maintaining this position until he retires. A better way to have gone about this, would have been to have formally asked, instead of making a demand. I also recommend that you don't pick sides with users (especially with admins). I know that from experience, but that's another story. Why don't you please ask next time? --— Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 15:51, January 3, 2012 (UTC) The Dark Ages Noble University was burnt down during the 70's, but the Blackburn University was founded in 2008. So, there was no university at all for all these years? It doesn't sound logical.--George the Greek (talk) 21:59, October 11, 2012 (UTC) :I think it was rebuilt in the 70's :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:06, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Staff I think the Staff section should be in either Blackburn University (Noble City) page or in Blackburn University (Newhaven) page. Also, it should be clarified what each professor teaches.--George the Greek (talk) 17:48, October 21, 2012 (UTC)